


I can’t sleep.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	I can’t sleep.

 

The New York winter wind was harsh on Alec’s skin as she stood wrapped in a sheet on the balcony. He had pulled an all-nighter out on a hunt with Jace and had stumbled back into the loft just after 4am. He now found himself 4am a bottle of water and stamina rune that was still buzzing but eyes that desperately wanted to close.

The sound of the sliding door made him look over his shoulder and he smiled. Magnus was bed-headed and wrapped in the blanket from their bed, looking at him with confusion.

“Why is my boyfriend standing in the cold when we have a nice warm bed with me in it?” Magnus said reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. “you need a haircut” he said softly. Alec nodded in agreement, the amount of time it flew into his face tonight was annoying. A trip to the barber would be on the cards this week. 

“I know, but this hasn’t worn off yet,” Alec said as shifted the sheet to show Magnus the stamina rune on his collarbone, “and I didn't want to wake you”. Alec shivered as he righted the sheet, Magnus noticing this and pulled him into a hug wrapping the thick blanket around them both.

“as much as I thank you for not waking me up, you have to come inside you will catch your death out here,” Magnus said rubbing his hands up and down Alec’s arms as he leads him inside. 

“You should go back to bed. I know you have to be up early.” Alec said dropping the sheet into the back of the lounge. Magnus bit his lip as he looked Alec up and down, he had faint bruising on his ribs but apart from that, he was looking the same as he did when he left their bed this morning.

“I thought that maybe we could work some of that stamina off,” Magnus said coyly, dropping the blanket off one shoulder. Alec eyed him for a second weighing up the odds and then faster than faster then Magnus could react Alec had him thrown over his shoulder and was making a beeline to the bedroom, closing the door with a snap.


End file.
